1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclined support pillow with a foam wedge, a resilient foam section attached to the foam wedge, a covering over the foam wedge and the foam section, along with two resilient cushions positioned to be attached to the covering. The invention provides comfort and cervical/lumbar area support for individuals having gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), esophageal hernia problems and other similar conditions. More particularly, the invention allows users to rearrange the cushions to desired location for comfort, and neck and lower back support.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of foam wedge pillows and multiple pillows to help individuals having GERD and other health conditions is known in the prior art. The elevation of the upper torso helps relieve the discomfort of GERD by decreasing esophageal acid exposure while the users of the pillows are on their backs. Elevation of the upper torso also helps individuals with esophageal hernias and other conditions where esophageal acid exposure causes discomfort or physical damage.
By providing elevation the users of the foam wedge pillows and multiple pillows are able to more efficiently sleep, read and watch television.
Most of the prior foam wedge pillows for such elevative use lack adequate cervical area and/or lumbar area back support. Separate supports are not provided for the lower back and neck. Additionally, foam wedge pillows, to give adequate support, are formed from rather rigid material. The rigid nature of the wedge pillow increases the discomfort of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,697,112 to Colavito, et al., discloses a foam wedge pillow useful for treating GERD and other applications. This pillow consists of a foam wedge pillow with a plastic container in a recess in the top surface of the wedge pillow. Weight distribution, and the lessening of neck and back stiffness, is obtained by filling the container with a fluid, such as water. Although the foam wedge pillow of this patent provides the desired function of lessening some of the back and neck discomfort associated with wedge shaped pillows, it is rather bulky to operate and maintain. The invention of this patent lacks the separate and movable resilient cushions for back support provided by the present invention. An additional layer of support is also provided by the present invention.
Therefore, the need exists for an improved inclined support pillow of sound ergonomic design, which is of a relatively simple construction, yet provides for individual, and rearrangeable, lower back and neck support. Additional comfort is also provided by having a resilient foam section attached to the top surface of the relatively less resilient foam wedge.